


Warmth

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Roan helps Ferus warm up.





	Warmth

Ferus sat on the couch shivering under two blankets. “Roan, babe, I’m cold. Hurry up and get back in here so you can warm me up.”

Roan stuck his head into the living room. “Didn’t you tell me you used to be a patient guy?”

Ferus grinned at his lover. “Can you blame me for wanting to be near you?” 

“I’ll be out in a minute.” When the hot chocolate was ready, Roan brought it out to Ferus and sat beside him on the couch, smiling as Ferus carefully wrapped the blanket around Roan, so Roan didn’t spill any hot chocolate. Roan handed the mug to Ferus who thanked him before taking a sip.

“Where is yours,” Ferus asked looking at Roan who only had the one mug.

“We only had one packet left. I can do without,” Roan responded, kissing Ferus’s forehead. 

“Or we can share,” Ferus smiled at his boyfriend.

Roan chuckled. “Ok.” 

Ferus smiled as he kept exchanging the warm mug of hot chocolate with Roan. “This is true love.” 

Roan laughed and kissed Ferus sweetly, tasting a bit of the hot chocolate on Ferus’s lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Ferus finished the last of the drink, placing the mug on the coffee table before turning his full attention to Roan. He pushed Roan back on the couch and laid on top of him, wrapping his arms around him. “My favorite source of warmth.” 

Roan chuckled and let one hand run up and down Ferus’s back, under Ferus’s shirt. “Glad I can be of service.”

Ferus looked in Roan’s loving green eyes. “You don’t just warm me physically. You warm me up emotionally as well.”

Roan smiled and pulled Ferus in for a soft kiss with his free hand. “You’re so cheesy Fer.”

Ferus chuckled softly and rested his forehead against Roan’s. “It’s all your fault and you love it.”

“I do,” Roan said kissing Ferus softly.


End file.
